Dearly Beloved
by Nakura-kun
Summary: Cute, short story about Feliciano trying to declare his love to his friend, Ludwig. I'm not good at summarys... Enjoy!


Uh, I do not own Hetalia, or any of the characters. Sadly…

I wrote this in the middle of last year, but I had no internet or a computer to post this or anything. So, I got around to editing it, and here it is..!

Dearly Beloved

Feliciano Vargas was a young man who had an undeniable love for pasta, art, and anything cute. Oh, and don't forget, his best friend, Ludwig Beilschmidt. The only people who know of his love for his best friend are his older brother, Lovino Vargas, and Feliciano's other close friend, Kiku Honda. Feliciano lives with his older brother, even though Lovino tends to give Feli a hard time. He does all the housework for his brother. Cooking is his favorite. When Lovino comes home from work he can smell the wonderful aroma of his younger brothers cooking, and he always smiles to himself, thinking of how much he loves little Feli, even though he may not show it and won't say it. Lovino doesn't like to seem too soft hearted.

"Ciao, fratello," Came Feliciano's overly cheery voice from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready, eat as much as you want, okay? I won't be home for a little while. I'm going to meet up with Ludwig at the café down the street." He started off towards the door with a small smile on his face when Lovino suddenly grabbed him by the arm and looked at his younger brother sternly.

"Listen, Feli. No matter how much I hate that potato-bastard, I know how much _you _love him. And I can also tell how much pain you are in every time you come home from meeting with him. You want to know if he loves you back, _don't you_?" Lovino looked into his brothers golden-brown eyes and saw sadness so deep, it even pained him to see it. Lovino was always so used to Feli being happy-go-lucky.

"Yeah, you're right, fratello," Feliciano said as tears welled up in his eyes and he looked away from his brother, he hated being so weak. He wanted to be strong like his brother, "I-I've been wanting to tell him, I really have, Lovi!" His voice broke as he blinked away tears.

"Then tell him, Feli! It'll definitely make you feel a bit better, having this weight off of your chest. Even if he doesn't feel the same," Lovino noticed Feli wince at the thought of it not working out in his favor, "But maybe it'll turn out well. Okay, fratello..?" Lovino patted his brother tenderly on the back, nodding once at him and giving a reassuring smile, then proceeded to go have his dinner.

Feliciano wiped his eyes, put his shoes on, and went on his way to the café to meet with Ludwig. Hopefully, he thought, I'll have enough courage to finally tell him I love him.

Feliciano arrived at the café and Ludwig was already at their usual spot, with two cups of coffee. Feliciano stared at his blonde-haired, blue-eyed friend for a moment, blushed, and took his seat across from Ludwig. They exchanged hellos and asked how each other has been, then, Feliciano went unusually quiet. Ludwig stared at his friend, hoping nothing was wrong.

"Ludwig, I have to talk to you about something important," Feliciano said, feeling like he was going to cry, looking down and fumbling with the coffee in his hands.

"Eh? Something important..? Why don't we go back to my house and talk about it, Feli," Ludwig said in his usual gruff voice and stood up.

Feliciano only nodded, finished his coffee, and stood up to follow him out of the café. He followed closely next to Ludwig on the walk, but rarely said anything, constantly thinking to himself about how he'd tell Ludwig he loves him. When they arrived at Ludwig's house Feliciano started to panic slightly and cursed under his breath, wanting to have more courage, still wanting to be more like his big brother. They both walked into Ludwig's house and Feliciano sat down on the comfy sofa.

"I'll get us some drinks, Feli, then you can tell me what you wanted to say," Ludwig said, disappearing into the kitchen. Feliciano groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

Once Ludwig came back into the living room with their drinks for the both of them, tears welled into Feliciano's eyes once again. Ludwig, noticing this, looked surprised.

"Feli..? What's wrong?" Ludwig said lightly, trying his best to sound concerned, as he wasn't used to having to comfort people.

"Ludwig.. I... I lo-," Feliciano burst into hysterical tears. Ludwig, still wondering what was wrong with his friend, widened his eyes in more surprise than before and sat next to Feli, trying desperately to calm him. The needed comfort only made Feliciano break down into tears more and cling to Ludwig.

Ludwig patted Feliciano on the back and "shh'd" him, "Feli, please, calm down. Tell me what's wrong," Ludwig said, continuing to pat Feliciano on the back until he slowly calmed down. Feliciano looked at Ludwig and softly bit his lip.

"I love you," He muttered, so low Ludwig had to strain to hear, "I've loved you for so long, and it started to hurt. Always keeping it bottled up…" Feliciano, still staring into Ludwig's eyes, searched for a reaction. Ludwig just stared back, trying to process what little Feli had just said to him.

Did he just confess to me, Ludwig thought over and over, "Feliciano-" He started but was cut off by Feli who seemed extra flustered.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry! Just, ah, forget it, it... It's nothing," Feliciano stuttered, getting up quickly to leave, "I'm so sorry," He all but ran to the door. Just as he was about to walk through the doorway to get outside and run back to his own house, he was caught by the hand.

"Ludwig, I-I didn't mean it-" Feliciano was cut off by Ludwig who gave him a long but chaste kiss. When he pulled away, he looked into Feliciano's tear filled eyes, "What was…" He started and looked down, confused.

"I've been wanting to tell you the same thing, Feli," Ludwig smiled softly and lifted Feliciano's chin up to stare into his chocolate brown eyes, "That's why I looked so surprised when you confessed. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way," Ludwig laughed lightly. Them Feliciano made some sort of sound of happiness and tackle hugged Ludwig. Ludwig emitted an "oof" as his back hit the hardwood floor and watched as Feliciano cuddled into his chest, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. Ludwig, now blushing and looking similar to a ripe tomato, laughed and ran a hand through Feliciano's soft brown hair.

"Ve~ Ludwig, I'm so happy!" Feliciano looked up, chin resting on Ludwig's chest, and stared at him through his bangs.

"I'm glad you're back to the Feli I know," Ludwig smiled and patted Feliciano on the head, sitting up slightly. He looked out of his living room window and noted how dark it was outside, "Hey, um, you want to stay here for the night? It's really dark out, and it's too late to walk home alone, also, my brother has the car…"

Feliciano blushed and said, "Are you sure, Ludwig?" He stood up and looked at Ludwig, who also stood and nodded, "Okay, I'll sleep on the couch, I don't mind!"

"It's already past ten, so, I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight, Feli," Ludwig kissed Feliciano's forehead and got some blankets and a pillow for Feli. Feliciano smiled, feeling happier than he's ever been.

After a few hours of just lying there and smiling, Feliciano started to feel chilly. Frowning he pulled the blanket up to his neck. After a few more minutes, he began to feel cold again. Shivering, Feliciano got up and tip-toed to Ludwig's room. Opening the door slowly, careful not to make any noise, he walked over to Ludwig's bed and smiled, thinking about cute he looked in his sleep. Feliciano crawled into the bed and cuddled up next to Ludwig, finding the warmth he needed. Not long after he fell into a deep sleep.

When Ludwig woke up he felt extra heat and pressure on his chest, "Huh..?" He mused to himself. Pulling down the covers a bit, he jumped slightly, not expecting Feliciano to be cuddled into his side with his head resting on his chest. He poked Feliciano in the back of the head and Feliciano growled, hugging Ludwig tighter. Ludwig sat up, careful not to wake his adorably sleeping boyfriend. But failed, of course.

"Ludwig..?" Feliciano yawned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and sat up. He blinked away the sleepy haze from his vision and steadied his gaze on Ludwig. The early morning sun glinted off of Feliciano's auburn colored hair and his Golden-Brown eyes, making them sparkle. Ludwig noticed this and blushed, cheeks tinting a light pink. Feliciano cocked his head to side, looking like a puppy, "Luddy, are you.. blushing?" he giggled and hugged Ludwig, nuzzling his neck softly, "Ve~ you smell good, Luddy..!"

"Feliciano…" Ludwig softly pushed Feli back by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. He's always loved to do that, it seems to keep him at peace, even when he's most agitated.

"Ah, I need to call my brother and tell him that I stayed here!" Feliciano suddenly started to panic a bit, but it went away quite fast, "Oh, and I'll make us some breakfast, okay?"

Ludwig nodded and watched Feliciano bound happily out of the room and down the hall. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower so Feliciano didn't have to rush making food.

As Ludwig stepped out of the shower he could smell Feli cooking. It smelled absolutely delicious, to the point where his stomach growled loudly, demanding that he eat. So, Ludwig dried off and got dressed then walked to the kitchen to find Feliciano. In an apron and Ludwig's clothes. Looking absolutely adorable.

"Feli?" Ludwig nearly died of a nosebleed.

"Yes, Ludwig..?" Feliciano eyed Ludwig curiously, "Um, well, breakfast is ready!" He smiled sweetly and put a plate of eggs and sausage on the table.

"Thanks, Feli," Ludwig tore his eyes away from the cutest thing he's ever seen and sat at the table.

"No problem, Luddy," Feliciano said and kissed Ludwig on the cheek and watched how easily he blushed. Giggling, he walked into the living room and called over his shoulder, "I'm going to get a shower, 'kay?" He heard Ludwig grunt a sound of approval, and went to the bathroom.

Later that day, Feliciano went home, feeling happier than ever still, smiling and humming to himself.

Some say that love never lasts forever. But, this love did.

"'Til death do us part," Were the words said, filled with love, to each other years later. And, boy, did those words stay true. Tears of joy were shed that day, by every close friend and family member at their wedding. Their love lasted even after death.

~The End~


End file.
